Shape of My Heart"
by D'sire
Summary: Pan comes back after being gone a long time and Trunks has noticed his feelings for her but will she listen to him?


  
"Shape of My Heart"  
  
Disclamer: I know I've never wrote one of these but I will from now on hehe. DB, DBZ, DBGT ain't mine I wish I would have created it but no I didn't. And the song "Shape of my Heart" Is sung by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
Here you go my first one shot/Songfic. It's about Trunks and Pan. I can't help it although I'm going to be forever faithful to Vegeta and Bulma I just think that Trunks and Pan are so cute together ^_^. NE ways hope you enjoy.......  
  
  
It had been 5 years. 5 years since he had last seen her. She had left to somewhere in America right after he broke her heart. He shouldn't have rejected her. But he didn't know he was in love with her till she left. Almost right after she left he started missing her. Everyday it got worst until he could no longer take it. That's when Bra told him that she had invited her for Christmas and he gave his sister the biggest hug. It left Bra confused and surprised but when she asked he didn't answer why. That was a week ago now he was pacing his room waiting for when his mom would say the Son's arrived."Trunks come downstairs Gohan and the others just arrived", Bulma yelled from downstairs. Trunks stopped in mid pace and took a long steady breath. He opened the door of his room and rushed downstairs. There in the living room was his sister giving Goten a huge hug and kiss, His father of in the corner like always, His mom leaning against the wall smiling, Gohan standing with his arm around Videl and Pan in the back.[God Trunks look at how beautiful shes become]."Hey everyone...Hey Pan", He said. Pan looked up and quickly looked away when she looked into his eyes. Trunks saw the hurt flash threw her eyes as she looked off to the side."I'm leaving tomorrow I just came to drop of the gifts I have to be back home", Pan said handing a bunch of gifts to Bulma."Oh really I was hoping you'd stay a while and maybe get Trunks to go out and have some fun he's been so locked up lately",Bulma said smiling a bit. Trunks looked over at Bra who had a Vegeta like smirk on her face. He looked at Pan praying she would change her mind and stay.  
  
Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  
"I dunno I'll think about it", Pan said reluctantly. Trunks taught back to the day she had confessed her love to him. He remembered how much hope she had in her eyes that day. And he also remembered the tears that had fallen from her eyes when he said to forget about it that she was to young. He winced internally at the taught."Trunks can you show Pan to her room", Bulma said as she and Videl walked off. Trunks slowly nodded and started walking up the stairs making sure Pan was following. She was following but she had her head hung low. He slowed his pace till she was walking next to him."So how have you been?", He asked trying to start up some conversation."I've been fine", Pan said in a low voice. Trunks noted the sadness in her voice. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed hold of her arm. Pan looked back startled and then looked up at him."Pan...I'm sorry", He said in a low voice."I was scared back then I didn't want to become what I have become now but now that I have become it I like it", Trunks said pulling her closer.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part   
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
"Trunks let me go", She said trying to pull free."No Pan you don't understand I love you", Trunks said leaning his head close to hers. Pan froze completely when she heard him say that."You know Trunks 5 years ago those words would have made me the happiest girl alive", Pan said turning her face from his."Pan...", He said pulling her closer."Trunks let me go", Pan said looking back at him. Trunks scowled at her and grabbed hold of her chin."Stop being so stubborn I know you still love me as much as I love you", He said in a gentle but firm voice."This is the last time I'm telling you to let me go!", She said starting to pull free."No you don't", He said slaming his mouth against hers. Trunks let his arms circle his waist as he groaned into her mouth. After she had no choice but to stop struggling he moved his tongue into her mouth. He slammed her against himself even more she started to respond. He ended the kiss slowly pulling away. Pan looked really dazed. When she noticed what had happened she pulled away and slapped him hard."I know you love me you told me in your kiss so don't deny it anymore", Trunks said rubbing his cheek."I might love you but I sware Trunks I'm never gonna be yours", Pan said running down the hall into her room. Trunks stayed there stunned.[We'll see about that Pan I sware to you that I'm going to do everything in my power to win you back], Trunks taught as he walked away into his room.  
  
Sadness is beautiful   
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done (back on the things...)  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be...)  
I played my part   
And kept you in the dark (in the dark)  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothin' to hide no more  
I dont know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done   
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you (keep you in the dark) in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be someone)  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show (Now let me show you the true)  
you the shape (shape of my heart) of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part   
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of  
  
Show you the shape of my heart  
  
BlueDragon: ok Ok I know it sucked and that that was a whack ass ending. But I'm planing on writing a sequel to it if I get enough reviews.  



End file.
